Extinct
|recurring = Maury Sterling as Gordon Kern Brad Beyer as Harmon Kryger Annie Wersching as Femi Dodd Tyler Hilton as Charlie Arthurs Sergio Harford as Marcus Dawkins |writer = Leslie Bohem |director = Matt Earl Beesley |previous = |next = }} " " is the second episode of season one of Extant on CBS. It first aired on July 16, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Molly continues to hide her pregnancy. But how long can she hide? Gripped by stomach pain, Molly keels over at home and is found lying on the floor by her son (aka the Humanich android), Ethan. Luckily, Molly’s able to strike a deal with Ethan and they each agree to keep her little episode a secret from Molly’s husband, John. Molly “doesn’t get pregnant,” she tells her good friend and her doctor, Sam. But she is. Meanwhile, Molly’s commander, Alan Sparks, is eager for the results of Molly’s physical, post-mission. But Sam puts off Sparks for at least a day more. At a fun trip to the National History Museum, little Ethan learns about extinction from a robot. It’s where the strong survive and the weak die. The robot guesses that Ethan is a human but Ethan has to admit that he isn't. During a flashback to Molly’s former colleague Harmon’s space mission, we see him deal with a solar flare, just like Molly experienced. Except in Harmon’s case, he sees his own terrifying vision - his mother, who had died years earlier. Back at home, John excitedly works on his Humanich project in his new, top of the line workplace, all funded by the overly generous, Mr. Yasumoto. What John doesn’t know is that Mr. Yasumoto paid for John’s new digs for the sole purpose of watching him, his family and especially Molly, upon her return from space. Molly goes to work to watch footage of her former colleague Harmon’s mission, right before the flare. But the computer (Ben) blocks her out. Molly goes to the bathroom, removing a small microchip from her mouth. Now her superiors can no longer monitor her medical condition or her whereabouts. She jumps into a car with Harmon, who’s waiting outside. Molly tells Harmon they have same abnormalities in their results, post-mission. Maybe that’s why they both had visions. “You thought they were doing experiments!,” yells Harmon. “We were the experiments.”Molly confronts her boss, Sparks. “Tell me what you did to me.” Why is she pregnant after a solo space mission? Sparks says the ISEA wouldn't lie, which obviously means Molly should keep her distance. At Yasumoto’s house, he’s able to check his life expectancy on a small, finger-sized pad. 102 days. Turns out, Yasumoto doesn’t have much time left. Molly ends up missing a celebratory dinner with John, causing even more distance between them. “You don’t have to do this by yourself,” John tells her. But Molly’s not ready to tell the truth. Ethan keeps Molly’s secret, about her fall. But that’s the thing about secrets. They’re bound to come out – somehow.http://www.cbs.com/shows/extant/episodes/213314/ Production Notes References